In A Different Way
by MikeWazowskiIsBeautiful
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if Mike wasn't Sulley's assistant? What if Mike was Johnny Worthington's assistant? What if Johnny's assistant, Jack, was Randall Boggs assistant instead? Which leaves Sulley having Fungus as one. Mike and Sulley friendship, Mike and Johnny friendship, and slight one sided Randall/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

AN. Here is my second story ever on FanFiction! I just thought it would be a good idea, because what would happen if it were like this? I dunno. It will get better in the next chapter, cause this is just a prologue. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!

Ella

* * *

_Prologue_.

It was here! It was finally here! The day Mike had been waiting for. Mike had been counting down the days, he had worked so hard, he had done everything, and now, the day he had waited for for almost two years, was almost there. It was Mike and Sulley's first day as Scarers. Mike could almost taste the sweet smell of victory. Even if Mike wasn't a Scarer, he still got the glory and happiness, and happily, he got to live threw Sulley. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but, the perks of living threw his friend was for one thing, he got to do tons of things he was never able to do before.

Mike walked threw the doors of Monsters, Inc., but this time it was different. Now Mike was wearing a Monsters, Inc. uniform, even if it was just a hat, for him. He wanted to get straight to work, but first he thought it wouldn't be to bad for him to miss three or four minutes, to talk to this...girl. She was his first crush, which was sad for him because Mike was twenty two. He never had a chance with her, but Mike liked to think he did. She was probably the prettiest girl at the entire factory. Mike happily walked up to Celia's desk, with a large smile on his face.

"Good morning, Celia" He said, pretending to read the newspaper that sat on her desk.

"Morning" Celia said, not looking up for a few moments. When she did, she tilted her head, until she finally figured out who he was. "Are you Mike Wazowski?"

"Yes" Mike said, a bit upset she didn't recognize him. He had gotten her a coffee a couple weeks ago. Of course, he had ran down to a coffee shop to get it, came back, in which Celia only gave him a thank you and took the coffee from him.

"Oh" Celia said, digging threw her files. "You have a meeting in Mr. Waternoose's office, about this time today."

"Huh?" Mike asked. "But this is my first day as a Scarer!"

"You're a scarer?" Celia asked, eying Mike.

"Well, not technically" Mike said with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright" Celia said. "Look, I have to get back to work. See you again, sometime."

"Okay" Mike said. He began to walk away, than walked back. Celia rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Waternoose's office is down the big hall to the right. Just keep going down the hall until you reach the big shiny blue door that says 'Waternosse' on it" Celia said.

"Thanks!" Mike said, hurrying off down the hall. He looked back at Celia, who was going threw her notes. Mike ran to the right, and down that hall, for about a minute or two, until he reached the door that Celia told him about. He opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Wazowski, now our meeting can begin" Mr. Waternoose said. Mike looked around the room. It was filled with all the new Scarers, and their assistants. Mike's eye searched the room for Sulley, and he walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You're late" Sulley whispered.

"What is this meeting about?" Mike asked, ignoring Sulley's question.

"I'm not sure" Sulley answered.

"So, you must be wondering why all of you are here, instead of working since this is your first day, which I shall congratulate you on" Mr. Waternoose said, clapping his hands. "But, we have had a change of plans. This will be unfortunate for some of you, but this year, we will be choosing your assistants for you."

"What?" Mike whispered. He looked at Sulley, who also looked shocked.

"Some of you have been friends for years, which makes it hard to work. From experience of last year, and the year before that, when the scarers picked their own assistants, no work came of it. All our energy was slowly disappearing, because they were to close. Working with your best friend may make it easier for you, but not for the factory. So this year, we've made a list of who will be whose assistants, and please do not be offended if you were paired with someone you don't like particularly, but it will all be for the best. We'll start off at the top" Waternoose said. He named off a number of monsters, until he got to the row of Scarers that Mike and Sulley were with. At this point, all the other scarers and their new assistants were all getting acquainted. Apparently they had today off, to get to know each other. Most had scowls on their face as they left. But now it was just a few monsters left.

"Johnny Worthington" Waternoose said. Johnny raised his hand, and stood up. "Johnny, your new assistant is..."

Waternoose searched threw his notes for a few minutes, when a smug smile appeared on his face. "Michael Wazowski."

Mike's jaw dropped. He turned to Sulley, who grunted angrily.

"Sorry, buddy" Sulley said. Mike was angry that that was all Sulley had to say. They had been working for this for almost three years, and that was all he had to say? Sorry Buddy? Mike dramatically pushed his seat back, stood up, and walked over to Johnny. He looked back. Sulley's name was being called, and he looked sick to his stomach. Mike sighed, and looked up at Johnny. Johnny's eyes narrowed.

"You" He said. "You were that beach ball in college."

"Yeah, and you were that jerk" Mike said.

Mike and Johnny, without saying anything, walked out of Mr. Waternoose's office. Both Johnny and Mike stayed silent. They sat at the table together. They had to get to know each other, even though neither of them wanted to. Everyone else in the room was talking loudly, and laughing. As the other workers became friends, Mike and Johnny were both boiling in their hate for each other. They didn't know how to react, and they didn't want to. They both hated each other, and weren't afraid to show it. They were never going to be able to work together.

Mike turned in his chair when he heard the door open again. Randall Boggs, and Johnny's friend from college, Jack, walked threw. Jack was the only one complaining, and Randall was about to flip out. Mike was afraid for Randall's sanity. He would never be able to deal with Jack. He wondered how Jack became an assistant. He was a pretty scary monster. Most likely he wanted to be Johnny's assistant, but wasn't as lucky as he could have been. Johnny smiled when he watched Randall walking away with Jack, to a table near the door.

"I am so grateful they made that new rule, because I would never be able to deal with Jack for the next few years" Johnny muttered to himself.

"I'm not so happy" Mike said, turning away. Johnny just grunted.

"It's only during the day, and than you can go back to your apartment, and mourn in the loss of your glorious job with that big bolder you seem to be in love with" Johnny said.

"Took you forever to think of that, didn't it?" Mike asked, with a chuckle. "That's true, it is only during the day. And I'm not in love with Sulley. It's pathetic that you'd use that as in insult. And I'm not even mourning it. Yeah I'm upset I have to work with the biggest jerk from college, but I work at Monsters, Incorporated. I'm pretty happy."

Johnny rolled his eyes. This was not going to be easy.

The door opened again. Sulley and his new assistant, Fungus, walked out. Sulley looked indifferent. Mike got up from his seat and ran over to him.

"Sull, you've gotta get me out of this! It's been ten seconds and I already can't stand the guy!" Mike said, with a twinge of whine in his voice.

"I know, Mike. But hey, it's just during the day. I'll see you tonight. But we just have to deal with it at the moment" Sulley answered.

"You're joking. You have to be joking. You won't even be able to scare without me! Johnny won't listen to me!" Mike complained.

"I know. That's why you're my coach in the morning. And once Johnny's scare records start going down, he'll listen to you" Sulley said.

"I can't believe I'm listening to this. Sull, can you even _hear_ yourself?" Mike asked.

"Wazowski!" Johnny yelled. Sulley gave Mike a look of sympathy. Mike groaned and turned away from Sulley, and clomped back to his table, sitting down, and holding his head on his hand, and looking at the table.

"Lets begin" Mike said, not looking up.

* * *

AN. I know it's a rocky start, but it will get better. Besides, this is only my second story. Speaking of which, if you like couples in Monsters, Inc., please send me prompts for my first story about different couples in this fandom! There are some (that mostly involve Boo) that I'm not okay with writing, but otherwise, I'm open to anything! Please send me prompts for that story, and I'll write a story that is about a little over a thousand words long! Anyhoo, bye for now! Please review!

Ella


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Here is chapter two! Sorry if it isn't as good as the last one, but this is the set up for the rest of the story. Once everything gets going, it will be better.

Ella

* * *

Mike and Johnny began to walk from the scare floor. It was yet another successful day. Johnny was the lead scarer, with Randall Boggs right behind him, and Sulley after Randall. Mike was the top Scarer! Of course, he wasn't the face that was on the board, or the monster that sneaked into kids rooms, but if Johnny didn't have Mike, Johnny would have had no chance at all as a Scarer. Mike loved his life...for the most part.

Mike and Johnny walked from the Scare Floor, both chatting and laughing at Mike's jokes. It was a good chat, and at this point, Mike and Johnny were okay friends.

It was months ago since Mike had been given the position as Johnny's assistant. They were only half way up the list of top scarers before Johnny started listening to Mike. But once he did, they immediately became the top scaring team. It was great! The numbers kept growing every week. Almost everyone knew Johnny Worthington's name. It was the best job ever, and Mike wouldn't have it any other way...almost.

Johnny and Mike reached the door. They had talked for half an hour after a day at work that seemed like it would never end. Mike looked around, seeing Sulley waiting for him. They still lived together, but didn't get to spend very much time together. Or at least, during the day. They went home in the evening, and Mike trained Sulley...a lot. It was almost as though he was training him out of pure rage, that wasn't directed at Sulley.

"See you next week! Such a pity we have to have a whole week off work! I could scare every day of my life! I am on fire! Bye Mike, you're the man!" Johnny said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks pal" Mike said.

"Yeah, bye man!" Johnny said. "You're the man."

"Nah, you are" Mike said, cringing.

"I don't think so" Johnny said.

"Yea, yeah, alright, by-bye then" Mike said, turning away from Johnny's and throwing the door open, Sulley following closely behind.

"I can't stand the guy" Mike said, once he knew for sure that Johnny couldn't possibly hear him.

"Oh Mike" Sulley said, rolling his eyes.

"No, seriously! It's getting even worse! Did you even hear him? I liked it better when he hated me" Mike growled.

"Yeah, he seems a little bit weird, but at least you're getting along. Me and my assistant hate each other, and you should see how Randall reacts to his assistant. At least you can tolerate him" Sulley said.

"I can almost not tolerate him, Sull. You don't understand the agony" Mike said.

"Oh Mike, stop being so dramatic" Sulley said. Mike sighed, and walked to his car. Sulley narrowed his eyes. Mike – not paying attention – hopped into his car, who he had secretly named Celia after the cute receptionist. He still didn't have the guts to ask her out.

Meanwhile, Johnny was talking and slightly complaining with his friend, Jack. Who in secret (Except for Wazowski) was glad he wasn't his assistant.

"It's going pretty good. I still can't stand my assistant, but he is good at his job, that's all I can say for him. But he just doesn't know when to shut up, and I think we need to change that" Johnny said, giving a half smile.

"Oh, wow, we haven't done that since college" Jack said, putting his claw up beside his mouth.

"I'm aware" Johnny said, sipping his coffee. They were still parked outside Monsters, Inc. They hadn't drove away yet, mostly because Jack was waiting for his ride with Fungus. Jack and he were going to some sort of after? Birthday? Johnny couldn't remember, but they were going to some sort of party. "But remember how annoying that little beach ball was in College. Remember how they of all the groups somehow managed to beat us at the Scare Games. I still think they cheated. But anyway, we just need to make sure he stays on the scare floor for a little bit longer than usual."

"Umm...Johnny, this isn't going to be violent, right? We could get fired" Jack said.

"No it won't get violent! Just a small talk" Johnny said.

"But you could get filed for harassment" Jack said.

"Fine! I'll think of something else" Johnny said, rolling his eyes. A few minutes later, Fungus drove by in his shiny bran new car. Everyone knew that Fungus loved cars, almost as much as Wazowski, who seemed to have a new and improved car every single week. Jack skipped out of Johnny's car, and walked to Fungus's car.

"See ya next week" Jack yelled, over Fungus's blaring music. It took Johnny aback a bit, but he just shrugged and started his own car. Finally time too go home after a long day. He would never admit it, but he had to kiss up to the boss, who was in this case, Michael Wazowski. He he ever even insulted Mike, Mike would stop training him in, and giving him advice, and than Johnny would again only be at the less exciting middle of the top scarer list. He needed a good assistant, and Mike was a good assistant, and obnoxious as it was. But in Johnny's conversations with Jack, who was the only person who didn't know that Johnny needed Mike to be a good Scarer, Johnny was the boss. He was the one running the show, and Mike just filed the Paperwork. With Jack, it sadly was true that he only filed paperwork, because he didn't study in college. He may have been a ROR, but that didn't mean he graduated. Randall Boggs, who had Jack as an assistant, must have studied. He was a ROR, as he can remember, but than again, he had Wazowski as a roommate. Who knew how Randall managed to become the second top Scarer when he had Jack as an assistant.

Meanwhile, at Randall's house, he was collapsing on the couch. He couldn't take it anymore. Jack was so annoying and he complained all the time. Randall wanted Fungus as an assistant because Fungus never complained. He may have gotten scared several times, but he didn't complain. Jack would never, ever shut up. It made Randall furious, because he was trying to work, doing everything he could to stay sane, while a whiny little monster who wanted to be another persons assistant was screaming at you for not getting as high of numbers on the board as Johnny Worthington, who was the person that Jack wanted to be the assistant to. Randall was starting to wonder why he even took the job. He was starting to not care about the future, or even look forward to it.

He wanted a new assistant. That was all he wanted. Someone who may even help him with his scaring, and wouldn't complain every few minutes. He remembered the list off by heart, because he was always the one right under the top Scarer, which was Johnny. He wanted Fungus, but at the same time, Fungus, who he wanted as an assistant, was still below him on the Board. In conclusion, he wanted Wazowski as an assistant. Sure he was annoying as hell, but he was a decent person, he listened and gave good suggestions on Scaring, and he would just be better than Jack. Randall may have done anything to not be Wazowski's roommate in College, but now, he'd kill to have a good assistant. Well, maybe he could trick Wazowski into that sort of person. All Jack needed to do was mind the doors, and file paperwork, while he could trick Wazowski into helping him get ready. After all, Wazowski was probably his best option, since his group beat his group in the Scare Games back in College. He still wondered how they beat him.

Randall needed a distraction most of all. He just knew it. Maybe a side job. He didn't know what, though. He'd talk to Mr. Waternoose in the morning. But for now, he needed some sleep. And he really needed a new assistant. And most of all, he wanted to beat Johnny Worthington the way Johnny was succeeding. His new assistant was someone he only knew about.

Randall didn't care who it would effect in the process, he needed something knew in his life. Not only that, but he didn't really care about people anymore, mostly because of his history with his family, and partly because of his work. He didn't mind who it would effect, he needed something new.

* * *

AN. So there you have it! Please leave a Review! And also, please send me prompts to my other story! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Ella


End file.
